Soul Eater One-Shot Collection
by SoulEater879
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shot's that I have written for the awesome anime, Soul Eater! It's kind of a combination of Lemon's and regular stories, each will have a warning in the author's notes at the top! Please pay attention to those...anyways, hope that you enjoy them


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters! I only own any and all OC's that I create for the story line! In order to get the full effect of this One-Shot...you must listen to Requiem of a Tower by Escala. It's an instrumental number but when my friend Celeste showed it to me, I had this exact scene play out in my head. **

**WARNING: This is a NON-YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read!**

_**Requiem for a Tower**_

All Soul could do was stare in utter shock and horror. He didn't know what to do. For there was Maka, being held tight in the grip of the Keishin atop the tallest tower of the DWMA. His knife like fingers cutting deeper into the skin of her throat, making it harder for her to catch her breathe.

He knew that he had to save her, but how? He was useless without his meister to wield him, not to mention he still had yet to become a Death Scythe.

But...even though that was the case, it didn't quench his need to have her returned to him. It didn't stop the fire that now burned in his veins. He could feel its warmth spread from deep inside him. To every extension of his body. A rage coming from the farthest reaches of his soul. The need and desire to protect the one that he loves.

Without another thought, Soul ran. Picking up speed once he hit the base of the stairs leading up to the academy. He just had to reach her somehow. He wasn't positive about how he was going to accomplish that, but he was damn sure he was going to give it everything he had in order to try. Because all that mattered, was that she stayed alive.

The keishin retaliated by throwing his bandages at the incoming weapon wildly, striking wherever he saw fit. Hoping that he would get lucky and strike the young man down in one blow. But Soul kept on, refusing to stop, not until he knew for certain that Maka was safe in his arms once more.

Approaching another flight of stairs, Soul looked up and his crimson gaze widened in alarm as he barely dodged yet another belligerent attack from the keishin. This one blind but unyielding in strength and power. "Damn." he cursed under his breath, "That one was close, a little too close."

He knew that he couldn't afford to be struck down, for if he lost his life in this crazy attempt to save Maka who else was there to run to her aide? Death the Kid? BlackStar? Both of them had been struck down by the keishin's last attack. Both barely holding onto the breath of life in the aftermath and were now in the care of Professor Stein, whom of which they had recently regained as an alley in what seemed like a never ending war against this impending evil.

A blood curdling screech caused Soul to come to a sudden halt, casting his gaze towards the sky where the two bodies hovered high above the castle. Maka had called out in one last effort to save her own life, in hopes that someone would hear her plea before her pale form went limp in the demon's hands.

Maka was gone.

The rage consumed Soul then, his body shaking violently as he balled his hands into fists. "YOU BASTARD!" He called up to the keishin, bearing his jagged teeth in a menacing scowl.

The keishin just threw his head back and laughed maniacally, "Are you afraid little boy? Because now that your precious meister is gone, you no longer have anyone to hold back your fear. Come now. Let the black blood consume you, Soul. Allow it to cloud your mind from the pain and swallow you into madness."

"ASURA! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO DEATH CITY, TO THE DWMA! AND MOST OF ALL...YOU SHALL PAY FOR KILLING MY MEISTER! YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" The weapon bellowed and kicked into high gear. Running into the doors ahead of him and disappearing from view.

"Come and get me then!" The keishin called out hysterically. He could tell that he was going to be amused by this fight with a weapon that no longer had a meister.

For he knew that Soul would be fighting in a blind rage. Incapable of making rational decisions and striking without method. An easy target. A sitting duck.

**~MEANWHILE~**

It took everything Soul had to keep himself from breaking down as he ran through the academy. Grief and despair riddled his body along with an aching pain in his heart. The woman that he loved was taken from him, even before he had the chance to confess to her how he truly felt. He had gone over many different situations in his head of how he was going to tell her, but every time that he would take action on any of them...something would happen to where it would make it impossible for him and Maka to be alone.

And now, that chance was stolen from him by Asura.

Ignoring the burn of fatigue echoing in his legs, Soul reached the top of the tower. There he stood. Face to face with the DWMA's number one enemy. The keishin that Lord Death had locked away inside a sack of his own skin underneath the academy, deep in the darkness where no light ever traveled.

Soul growled, "Prepare to die Asura! I will defeat you and eat your soul!"

"You know, somehow I just don't see that happening." The man chuckled. "Because you see, I am no longer bound by fear. Whereas for you...well...you reek of it."

The young teen cursed under his breath again, He had to hand it to Asura. The man was really good at reading in-between the lines, so to speak, of a person's emotions emitting from their souls wavelength.

For he was afraid. He was afraid that he would lose and that the world would fall into utter chaos caused by the madness spread by the keishin. But he also knew that if he allowed himself to be rocked off of his foundation by the words that escaped from the corrupted man's mouth, then he had already lost the battle before it had even begun.

So in order to calm himself, he did what he had seen Maka do many a time. He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath, then searched his soul for the strength and will to fight. Though he knew that he may be the one who forfeits his life in the end.

Asura began to grow impatient with the boy. For all he was doing was standing there looking if as though he had fallen asleep without even responding to what he had said. Most of the time his victims would answer when he spoke to them, even though their answers never did match what he was looking for.

When that happened, he would strike them down without a second thought.

The keishin groaned and threw his head back while contorting his body in an awkward way that made one's own back hurt just by looking at him. "Come on. I thought you said you were going to fight me? Or have you grown so afraid that you can no longer look at my face for fear that you may start to break down and cry like a little baby?" He asked as he laughed, laced thick with malice and hatred.

Soul grimaced in disgust. He couldn't believe how pathetic this man was, if you could even call him that. "Didn't your mother ever teach you when it was time to shut up? Because to be honest...you're really starting to get on my nerves keishin."

This seemed to amuse Asura, for the nervous smile on his face turned into a grin of malcontent and ill will. "Hmm...a smart guy huh? Oh this shall be fun. Getting to destroy you will bring me such sweet pleasure."

"Then let's get to it!" Soul growled and lunged.

Blow for blow, Asura would match the teen weapon move for move. Holding back his strength until he thought it would be fun to knock Soul down a few pegs. But, he was beginning to become frustrated when he saw that the young man wouldn't stay down.

He would just keep getting back up.

"Why do you continue to fight me? You already know that you won't win. You're not even a Death Scythe and yet you still continue to engage in this futile attempt of yours to avenge this girl." He motioned to Maka's frozen form, her lifeless; dull green eyes staring blankly ahead.

Shaking as he did so, Soul struggled to get back to his feet. One eye open to watch Asura in order to prepare for yet another attack that he knew he wasn't going to be able to defend. Listening intently to the question he was asked.

A sly smirk curved his lips, which in turn confused the keishin that much more. "You still don't get it do you?" The weapon asked.

Asura just stared, his eyes changing in expression to a slight glare.

"Let me explain it to you. I may not be a Death Scythe, and I may still have to rely on my meister to fight. But...now that she is gone, I have to fight on my own. Yeah, that fact may scare me, but I know that I can't give up. I can't quit. Because..." He could feel his throat tighten as he stood fully, memories of how strong Maka could be flashed through his head. Memories of how she could always stare into the face of her fears without flinching and still come out fighting.

He knew now that he had to do the same.

"Because I know that's what she would've done. What my meister would've sacrificed to protect the one's that she cared about the most. And now..." He clenched his hands at his sides as his head snapped up, his crimson gaze full of anger and rage again, "...NOW IT'S MY TURN TO PROTECT HER!"

With that, Soul ran right Asura; taking the keishin completely by surprise and his guard down. Grabbing a metal pole along the way and taking it firmly in his grasp, the weapon struck a deafening blow to the demon's skull; feeling it give way underneath the pressure of metal against bone.

Asura staggered back, falling to his knees as he felt the blood flow from his body and gather in a pool on the stone beneath him. He couldn't believe it. He was beaten. Brought to his demise by a weapon on a mission for vengeance for him taking the life of his comrade. With one last effort, he looked at the white haired teen his expression completely vacant of any and all emotions, muttering the simple word "Why?"

"For love." Was all Soul said.

The keishin drew his last and final breath, falling face first into the burgundy that now surrounded him.

Breathing hard, the weapon immediately ran to the his meisters side. Falling to his knees, he pulled her lifeless form into his arms as tears welled up in his eyes. "Maka? Maka? Please, please say something!" He begged, but she didn't move.

Soul stared, all the color in his skin vanishing. Was he too late?

No. He couldn't be.

Soul immediately laid her back down on the ground and adjusted himself so that he was kneeling directly beside her. With his right hand, he placed it lightly on her forehead and tilted it back; opening her airway. He then placed his head on her chest to listen for her heart beat.

There was none.

Sitting up again, he pinched her nose between his thumb and forefinger then leaned down, placing his lips against hers and blew a breath of life into her before placing his hands three-finger tips up from her sternum and pressed down hard, cringing from the sound of snapping cartilage and bone.

"Come on Maka! You're not going to die on me! I won't let you!" He said as he continued to press into her chest in rhythm before he placed his lips to hers again and gave her another breath.

The weapon repeated this process several more times, but...with no success.

Soul couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that she was really gone. That no matter what he tried to do, it wouldn't bring her back. "I've failed." He said, tears falling down his cheeks now.

He balled up his fists on his pants and allowed his head to fall, hiding his eyes from view. "I have failed as your weapon Maka. We are always prepared to die for our meisters. Not the other way around. No one ever said that we had to prepare for your partners to die because you were always told that you would go in their place."

His shoulders began to shake as his soul was corrupted in sadness, "What am I supposed to do now huh? Who is going to turn me into a Death Scythe? You promised that you would take me all the way Maka. You never said you were going to leave me. Not like this.

By this time the other students and professors of the academy, including Lord Death, had gathered at the top of the tower and were paying witness to this tragic moment. Their hearts going out to the young man who now wept over his fallen comrade. All bowing their heads in respect of the young meisters passing, some holding a tear in their eye for the pair.

Soul ignored them, for grief now consumed him. "Maka. Why? Why did you have to go and try to take the keishin on by yourself huh? Why didn't you just wait for me like I told you to? I'm sure things would be different now if you had just listened! But you always have to something to prove don't you? You always have to prove that you are so much stronger than your mother yet you completely disregard your own safety. Didn't you ever think that maybe I wanted you to stick around?"

Everyone looked up then. Their eyes wide with surprise. Were they really witnessing this?

The young teen attempted to control his violent shaking, but failed. "Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe the reason why I would always do all those things for you was because I cared for you more than just my meister? Huh?"

A soft yet sad smile altered his expression, "Then again...you were always pretty good at being completely oblivious to what was right in front of you." He said as he looked up, gazing into the young girl's dim eyes.

"No matter how many times I would drop hints, you always managed to give me that blank stare. Like you had no idea what I was saying or doing. But...that's what always pulled me in to you Maka. How you always put others first before yourself, no matter the damage that you would take in the end. You always tried to help others, even when you had to sacrifice your body to do so." He leaned down and scooped her still form into his arms again, holding her close and placing his forehead against hers as he spoke.

"Of course, I have no room to talk. I always wanted to tell you but could never find the courage. And whenever we had a moment alone, it would always be interrupted somehow. But now..." He could feel this throat choke up again, making it difficult for him to speak as the tears cascaded down, drenching one spot on the meisters clothing.

"Now you're gone. And I never had the chance to say goodbye. And more importantly, I never had the chance to say..." He lifted his head slightly, with one hand he closed his partner's eyes.

Leaning down slowly and placing that hand behind her head, cradling it gently as his eyes began to close...he whispered, "I love you Maka."

His warm lips then met her ice cold ones in a sweet and tender embrace. One last moment, one final goodbye.

Suddenly, a soft glow emanated from Maka's body. Soon growing into a blinding light. Everyone except for Soul had to shield their eyes in order to keep themselves from losing their sight. But as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Soul broke the kiss and stared at her then, confused and unsure of what just happened.

Then...Maka's body began to move as a quiet groan escaped her lips, her bright green eyes fluttering open and locking gazes with her weapon partner.

A warm smile graced her features as she stared up at him. "I love you too Soul."

The young man's jaw dropped. "Wait? You heard all of that?"

"Every word." The young girl nodded.

"But..but..how?" He was beyond confounded at this point.

"Haven't you ever read fairytale novels Soul?"

He shook his head and the meisters expression changed slightly to one of clear annoyance before she took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "True loves kiss always breaks the spell. You broke the curse that Asura placed on me Soul. One that would make me appear dead for thousands of years. You saved me Soul. Thank you." She smiled then, placing a hand on his cheek and wiping a tear away with her thumb.

Soul couldn't help but smile as he cradled her gloved hand in his and pressed it against his cheek, reveling in the warmth that had returned to her body. He leaned down slowly and rested his forehead against hers again, his smile growing at the blush that darkened Maka's cheeks as he did so. "You're welcome. I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too Soul." She said as she wrapped her arms up and around his neck.

"Hey...Maka?" the weapon started, blushing lightly.

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him now.

"Could I possibly, that is...if it's cool with you...could I...kiss you again?" Soul asked, giving the innocent look that she had seen back when they were dancing together inside his soul room when they had held hands.

Giggling as she smiled, the young meister nodded and tightened her hold on him, "Yes Soul, I would like that very much."

The white haired weapon grinned as he snaked his arms around his partners waist and lifted her up, adjusting so that he was now sitting normally on the ground and she was strattling him, pulling her tighter into him and pressing his chest against hers, "That's all I wanted to hear." He said as he leaned up slowly.

The blush on her face darkened as his grew closer and closer, only inches away "I love you Soul."

"I love you too Maka." He said as he captured her lips with his again, closing his eyes and smiling as he felt his kiss returned.

'Now and Forever' The two thought together as their souls resonated stronger and brighter than they ever had before.

Everyone on the platform began to hoot and holler. Cheering that the two had been reunited once again.

But Soul and Make ignored them. For now they had everything that they were ever going to need, and were ready to continue on in their lives as one.


End file.
